womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 233: November 3, 1997
The "go-home" show to WWF Survivor Series (1997). Goldust shocks the world when he ends his relationship with Marlena in a sit down interview with Jim Ross. Shawn Michaels goes one on one with Ken Shamrock in the main event. Event recap Goldust and Terri sit down interview Featured a pretaped segment in which Jim Ross interviewed Goldust & Marlena regarding the past several months; after Marlena talked about being happy to be home and back with her family and daughter, Goldust said he was tired of her crap, he found someone who understood him while Marlena was gone, and he then told her to take his ring and their marriage and shove it up her ass; DX in-ring segment featured Michael Cole conducting an in-ring interview with Degeneration-X; as Cole attempted to ask a question, Michaels kissed Triple H on the lips and then did the same to Chyna; moments later, Triple H shoved Cole to the mat, with Cole then leaving the ring; Michaels then played air guitar on his belt, like Hollywood Hogan, as Triple H referenced the recent "Age in the Cage" Halloween Havoc main event; Michaels then said he would come out next week naked and face Ken Shamrock; after Sgt. Slaughter came out, Michaels and Triple H put on helmets with wipers to counter the implied spit from Slaughter talking; Slaughter then said Michaels would face Shamrock but it wouldn't be next week, it would be later tonight. Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Terri Runnels pro--8847c07d118d0941059ba599e8d0ed2c.png|Marlena|link=Terri Runnels Sunny pro.png|Sunny|link=Sunny Sable pro.png|Sable|link=Sable Match results * WWF Light Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter Finals: Aguila pined Super Loco with a twisting splash off the top at 5:12; Sunny was the guest ring announcer for the bout and Brian Christopher did guest commentary for the match * Singles match: Marc Mero (w/ Sable) pinned Savio Vega with the TKO after a low blow behind the referee's back at 2:33; prior to the bout, Mero shoved a cameraman out of the way backstage and barged into Sable's dressing room to grab her as she was topless; moments later, a pretaped promo from Vega was shown in which he said he would get revenge on Mero for what he did to Miguel Perez; after the match, Michael Cole attempted to interview Sable at ringside but Mero interrupted and said if he wanted to interview a superstar he could interview Mero; moments later, Jim Ross said Goldust had sustained a broken hand and plugged the WWF Hotline to find out how that happened. * Singles match: Ken Shamrock defeated WWF European Champion Shawn Michaels (w/ Chyna & Triple H) via disqualification at around the 11-minute mark when Triple H and Rick Rude, who came ringside mid-way through the match, interfered after Shamrock reversed a superkick attempt into the ankle lock; after the match, Triple H dropped Shamrock with the Pedigree onto Rude's metal briefcase to end the show. Critical reception Notes * The end of the Goldust and Marlena management storyline. * The Marlena character would be retired after this episode. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Terri Runnels Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Marlena & Goldust management Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Bret Hart rivalry Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable